


"I can't sleep"

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [3]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Quiet Sex, Spooning, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: you're taken hostage by two hitmen and find yourself unable to sleep while sharing a motel room with them. ;)





	"I can't sleep"

You sigh to yourself, peeking through the blinds of the motel window, oblivious of the time. The two men had confiscated any useful possessions you had on you when they had taken you. One is kind but stern, the other relaxed but smug (and strangely handsome). You don’t know who to trust more.

Gazing at the pitch black sky for a moment longer, you tentatively edge to the bed closest to the bathroom - there are only two doubles in there, and the guys didn’t want to sleep together, so you’re being made to sleep on a duvet on the floor. Timidly, you tug on the smug man’s hand, and he groans. “What?”

“I can’t sleep, it’s too cold,” you say, hushed, “and I can still feel the floor, it’s hard.”

He rubs his eyes and hesitates before pulling the duvet over his head. “Can’t you just wear another shirt or somethin’?”

“You’ve got all my stuff, and that won’t help.” Shivering, you cross your arms. “Please!”

Groaning again, he yanks the duvet up and gestures for you to join him, still half asleep. You crawl into the bed, uncomfortably close to him (he’s lying in the middle) but thankful of the warmth that radiates off him. He shifts a little so that you have more room, but by now is more awake.

As you move your leg, trying to get comfy, you brush his leg by accident, and he inhales a little. “Jesus, girl, you’re freezin’,” he says quietly, noticing your nipples poking against your shirt. He lays on his side to face you, hand on his jaw to prop his head up slightly, observing you. 

“Won’t you tell me your name?”

He hesitates for a second, and turns to check if his colleague is asleep. He turns back to you. “Vincent. ‘Bout you, little lady?”

“(Y/N)…”

Still eyeing you up, he exhales. “(Y/N), huh.”

You can see he’s trying to think of something to say, though you’re not sure what exactly. As he gazes at your body, you can’t help but feel a little turned on - although there is a hint of lust in his eyes, it doesn’t feel degrading. You shuffle slightly, which snaps him out of his hypnosis.

Biting his lip, Vincent smirks. “Sorry, you just look so cold,” he says, his eyes darting down to your breasts and back to your face, “I wish there was somethin’ I could do to help.”

“Did you have something in mind?” you say, flustered.

He gestures for you to face the other way. You comply and feel his arms slink around you, pulling you close. “I’m not sure if you were hintin’ at somethin’, pretty lady,” he murmurs into the back of your neck, “but I’m pretty fuckin’ good at readin’ people.”

You shyly pull his hands under your shirt to your breasts, and he instantly starts groping them. “Mmm, they’re so hard, baby,” he growls, gliding his fingers over your nipples. You let out a quiet whimper and feel his cock twitch behind you. “Nuh-uh, none of that - don’t wanna wake up Julie, now, do we?” 

You respond by snaking your hand behind you and grasping at his cock through his boxers. He places his hand over yours, guiding you, groaning as quietly as he can into your shoulder. “C’mon, baby, get on top of me,” he orders, shifting onto his back.

More than happy to obey, you do so, sliding your throbbing pussy against his erection. The two of you whine as silently as possible, Vincent’s sleeping colleague just a few feet away from you, but it isn’t as easy as it seems. You suck on his fingers to try and keep yourself from moaning. He smirks at your struggle, and you quietly giggle, giddy with the thrill. 

“Can I,” you whisper, tugging on his boxers gently, “ride you?”

“Is that what you want, beautiful?” he teases, pulling your panties down swiftly. Your knees feel weak - the need to be filled becomes too much for you, and you rock your hips back and forth in the air for the smallest bit of relief.

“Please…”

He looks over to Jules, who is sleeping soundly, and locks eyes with you. “Suck my cock a little first, then I’ll see.”

He watches you yank his boxers down, exposing his cock, your eyes lighting up. You begin sucking him off sloppily and his head falls back onto the pillow.

“I-I really shouldn’t be treatin’ the hostage so well,” he groans, fucking up into your mouth, making you squeal slightly. Terrified of Jules waking up, you stop sucking Vincent’s cock and lie on top of him with the duvet over you both. The two of you breathe heavily, listening for any sign of movement from the bed next to you - nothing seems untoward, and he confirms this by pulling your face to his and kissing you deeply.

As you two kiss, you begin to grind against his erection, moaning against his lips in between kisses. “Please fuck me,” you breathe, biting his lower lip softly. He nods and lifts you onto his cock properly - you grab his shoulders as he slides into you, trying not to make any noise. 

“That good, baby?” he taunts.

You ride him slowly, his hands on your hips, guiding you. “Vince,” you whine, leaning forward and kissing him again as he gropes your ass.

“God, I’m fuckin’ dying to spank this lovely ass of yours, baby,” he growls, pulling up your shirt and sucking on your nipples as he fucks you. You begin to ride him faster, your breath becoming hitched. “I-I guess we’ll have to try that out some other time,” he continues, finding it harder and harder to control his moans (do you really blame him?).

There’s something about men groaning that is just so unbelievably sexy, and right now, Vincent was definitely proving your theory correct - you can feel your climax coming. “Mmm… Vince, I’m close,” you whimper in between kisses. 

“Me too, angel, so come on, cum for me, now,” he grunts in your ear, fucking you a few more times before climaxing, which for you is breaking point - feeling his cum fill you, your clit throbs excitedly and as you cum, you can’t help but moan Vincent’s name. Neither of you seem to care as you ride out your orgasms.

Flustered, you settle beside him. He pulls you close and you cuddle up to him, trying to recover from the wave of pleasure. “We warm now, pretty lady?” he smirks.

“Yes, Vincent.”


End file.
